The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Prunus persica, the novel characteristics of which reside particularly in the short, bushy shape of the tree.
The new Prunus was first discovered by James W. Sprague in 1984. It originated from a sport branch on a Prunus persica tree of the Last Chance Peach Number One variety, grown in a cultivated orchard in the West Antelope Valley of Lancaster, Calif. Thereafter, the new variety was successfully asexually reproduced by Mr. Sprague by budding from the sport onto root stock of the Last Chance Peach Number One variety and other Prunus persica varieties. Such asexual reproduction resulted in several progeny trees which have consistently displayed the short, bushy tree shape, firm fruit, virus-free fruit and apparent high temperature dormancy characteristics found on the parent sport branch.
An interesting characteristic of the new variety is its short, bushy tree shape. Mature trees naturally assume this shape without pruning. The tree grown largely without horizontal branches. No branches are thicker than about 11/8 inch in diameter and most of the branches are much thinner than that. The "trunk" is generally less than eight inches in height. The trees rarely grow taller than about four and one-half to five feet in height.
Another interesting characteristic of the new variety is the virtually virus-free character of the fruit. Thus, the fruit can be frozen for long periods of time without discoloring and without additives.
Another interesting characteristic of the new variety is the firmness of the fruit which allows the fruit to be transported and stored with minimal damage.
Another interesting characteristic of the new variety is the wiry nature of the branches and the tendency of the branches to bend but not break under the weight of maturing fruit so that fruit-laden branches arch over until fruit growing at the further-most end rests upon the ground.
These characteristics make the new variety distinct from known varieties of Prunus persica.
In particular, the new variety is distinct from the Prunus persica Last Chance Peach Number One Variety in several characteristics as set forth in Table I.
TABLE I ______________________________________ Prunus Persica Last Chance Peach Prunus Persica Characteristic Number One Sprague Peach Bush ______________________________________ Shape of tree Dwarf tree Bush Height of tree at 7-9 feet 41/2-5 feet maturity Height of tree 11/2-4 feet 1-8 inches "trunk" Average thickness 2 inches 3/4 inches of primary branches Length of leaf 4-41/2 inches 41/2-5 inches Distribution of Mostly in lower Uniform throughout fruit 2/3 of tree Maturation of tree First sizeable First sizeable fruit crop in fruit crop in third year second year Size of fruit Vertical diameter: Vertical diameter: 23/4-31/4 21/2-3 inches inches Horizontal Horizontal diameter: diameter: 2-23/4 inches 21/4-3 inches Shape of fruit Upper half Symmetrical slightly asymmetrical Exterior color of Yellow color Pale yellow color fruit especially on interior of bush ______________________________________
The new variety is also distinct from the Prunus persica Last Chance Peach Number One variety in that the bloom time of the new variety is slightly longer by about one week and the fruit of the new variety appears slightly earlier but takes slightly longer to mature.